


Lovers and Lies

by FFanon



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bank Robbery, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lies, Secrets, Smut in Chapter 1 only, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Griff thinks he's the only one with a secret, but his girlfriend Jess has one of her own





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: I was wondering if you could please write something where Griff thinks his girl is innocent and fragile and stuff, but she turns out to be a badass? And it takes him by surprise?

The sun hasn’t even come up yet when Jess steps out of her boyfriend’s shower.  The bathroom is steamy and she curls her toes against the plush mat before grabbing the towel she left next to the sink.  She uses it to squeeze the excess water from her hair before towel drying it as best she can.  She wraps the maroon towel around her body, tucking it in at her chest, then steps forward to the sink.  With a quick wipe of the fogged-up mirror, she brushes her teeth with the extra toothbrush Griff keeps there for her.

 

She shuts the light off before opening the door, then quietly makes her way back down the darkened hallway to his bedroom.  The tattooed man in bed is still asleep.  Flat on his stomach, with an arm curled under a pillow that he has shoved under his cheek, his soft snores make her smile.  His right arm hangs over the side of the bed, so she ever so gently lifts it up and places it next to his face.  The snoring stops as he shifts, sliding his right arm under the pillow too.  She freezes in place until she hears him start up again.  Leaning down, she holds her wet hair in her hand behind her neck, presses a gentle kiss to his temple. 

 

Standing up, she turns to start getting dressed when she feels a tug at the hem of the towel below her ass. 

 

“Hey, hey, what’s the hurry?” a tired, rough voice asks. 

 

She turns around, Griff letting go of the towel only to grip her thigh and pull her close to the side of the bed. 

 

Jess runs her fingernails across the short hair at the back of his head, making him close his eyes in pleasure, then brushes her thumb across his ear, “I need to get to my place to get ready for work,” she smirks.

 

Griff slowly opens his eyes, sleepiness still evident in their look, as he props up on his elbow and shifts his torso to look up at her better, “Now?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” she brings the back of her hand to graze his short beard, “With traffic and stuff, and me getting ready, I need all the time I can get, you know me,” she teases on herself.  She leans down to kiss him, but yelps in surprise when Griff quickly leans nearly onto his back wrapping his arms around her.  He then rolls onto his other side, pulling her from the side of the bed, over his body, until he’s leaning over her on the bed.

 

Griff nuzzles his face into her neck and covers her body with his as his hands rub her towel covered hips, “And you showered without me, huh? I can’t catch a break,” he half jokes, but the disappointment in you leaving soon very evident.

 

“I wanted you in there with me,” she gives his ass a squeeze which makes him smile against her neck, “But you also looked so cute sleeping,” her hands rub his back, then along his shoulder blades, “You need your rest, baby.”

 

“Need you more,” his voice muffled as he speaks while kissing below her ear.  Her hips lift, pressing into his growing erection, at the feeling of his lips. 

 

He grunts against her ear at the touch and slides his hand along her thigh, “Shit, Jess,” he breathes.

 

She cradles his face, pressing her lips to his, then pulls away.  It’s Jess that unwraps the towel from her body, then kisses Griff again, though with more passion this time.

 

His hand gently squeezes her breast as he tastes her tongue and the mint from the toothpaste. 

 

Jess takes his wrist and slides his hand down to between her legs.

 

Griff pulls away and licks his lips.  His voice husky, “That what you want?” and his fingertip slips between her folds, outlining her opening. 

 

She trembles at the anticipation, “So bad,” she moans, spreading her legs open a little more.

 

“Then I’m gonna take care of you,” he kisses her jaw as he slips two fingers into her, “Ain’t gonna be late because of this?” he questions as he kisses her, his fingers moving in and out of her.

 

Jess’ rapid breathing causes her to answer as short as she can, “Beauty of…” a gasp, “waking up too early,” she closes her eyes as he slips a third finger inside. 

 

He’s pumping his hand between her thighs, working her up good, when she grabs his wrist, “Stop, Griff… _ohhh_ …stop.”

 

And he does, “What’s wrong?”  

 

“Forget your hand,” she says with a change of mind and a smirk.

 

Griff wraps his hand around his dick and pumps a couple times before lining up and sliding into her.  With thumbing her clit as he thrusts into her over and over, she comes fairly quickly.  And with no condom, he pulls out of her where she finishes him off by hand, letting him come onto her stomach.  After a quick trip back into the bathroom to wipe her stomach clean, she’s finally getting dressed as Griff sits up against the headboard, watching her move about the room.

 

Jess is standing there in her bra and panties, pulling up her jeans when Griff speaks, “Jess, I love you.”

 

She stops, leaving her fly undone, and looks at him. 

 

It’s the first time she’s seen Griff look less than his usual confident self.  He gives a small shrug, “I fucking love when you’re with me, and I fucking hate watching you leave,” he explains.

 

“Griff…” her voice soft as she starts.

 

“Look, don’t just say it because I did,” he offers sincerely, “You only say it when you feel it, okay? But if you don’t, well then fuck, you gotta tell me,” and he looks so nervous.

 

“Griff, shut up,” she smiles and he feels like the weight that’s been sitting on his chest these past couple weeks has finally fucking disappeared.  She walks over to the bed and sits down so she’s facing him, “You really love me?”

 

“Do I really love you?” he mutters under his breath with a grin, then grabs her hand placing it over his heart where she feels how fast it’s beating, “Fuck Jess, I’ve never been more scared in my life right now.”

 

Tears make their way to her eyes as she covers her mouth, hiding a smile before finally revealing it to him.

 

“Even though I don’t have any tattoos?” is what she asks through teary eyes and a laugh. 

 

Griff can’t help but let his jaw slack a bit before he shakes his head and leans it back, “Goddamn it, girl!” he exclaims with a laugh and looks at her again. 

 

She’s laughing at him and she crawls onto his lap, hands covering his beard at his jaw, “I love you, too” she shares between her laughter and Griff giving little shakes of his head at her smartass ways.

 

But the second she says those four words, they’re both just smiling at each other.

 

“Even though I have tattoos?” he rests his forehead against hers and mocks her question but with a loving smile.

 

“Yes,” she smiles with a small laugh, thumb smoothing across his lips, “I love everything about you,” she shares with soft sincerity.

 

Griff kisses her good.

 

“Think it’s the first time a mechanic’s fallen for a librarian,” he jokes.  Jess can only laugh at that.  Because deep down she wonders if he’d feel the same about her if he knew the truth.

 

If only she knew that he was thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Shit went bad.

 

Buddy shot a bank teller because the guy looked at Darling wrong, and all the while someone had managed to hit a silent alarm. 

 

Griff even saw Baby manage to take off running despite police surrounding the car.

 

Griff ditched the duffel bag a few blocks back, but he still had one cop chasing him.  There had been two, but one must have gotten tired because he could only hear the footfalls of one now. 

 

“Police! Stop!”

 

Griff had been ignoring their commands, he wasn’t going to give in now.  He could barely hear the running behind him so he pushed a little harder and rounded a corner.

 

_Home free!_ he thought.

 

Wrong.  It took him to an alley with no exit.

 

And sure enough, another pair of running feet rounds the same corner behind him.

 

Out of breath like he is, the cop shouts orders, “Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly!”

 

He hangs his head, and just as he’s starting to lift his hands, his world comes crashing down for a second time.

 

“…Griff?”

 

Lifting his head, he turns around with his hands up to find Jess pointing a gun at him and she’s dressed as a cop.

 

“Oh god,” she whispers.

 

“You’re a…you’re a cop?”

 

“What the fuck are you doing Griff?” she angrily spits at him.

 

“You’re a cop?” It’s just the last thing he expected.

 

Jess can feel her emotions changing and she’s never felt so lost despite having Griff here, but it’s not the Griff she knows.  But then again, she’s not the woman he knew either.

 

“Are you a mechanic?” she ignores his question to ask her own.

 

Griff feels like his legs go numb.  With a sadness to his eyes, he slowly shakes his head, “No.”

 

She knew the answer, it’s quite obvious she knew, but they both know she needed to hear him say it.  Tears spring to her eyes and her arms shake a bit despite still holding her gun on him, “Goddamn it!” she says more to herself as she stomps her foot.

 

She wipes at a tear before it can even fall and his heart breaks at this crossroads he’s put her in. 

 

“Are you…are you armed?”

 

Again, he slowly nods his head, “Yes.”  And before she can ask anything else, he tries to make it easier on her, “It’s tucked in the back of my waistband, under my shirt.”

 

She just nods and she’s fidgeting a bit, and somehow, he knows that this is not how she normally would be if this was any other criminal on the street. 

 

Her stern voice for her commands has gone completely, and she keeps her voice low but so full of emotion, “A civilian was shot!” she throws at him with anger.

 

“That wasn’t me!  One of the crew went off book, that wasn’t supposed to happen.  We never shoot anyone.” He needs her to know that.

 

_“Carper, what’s your location?”_ Jess’ radio comes to life with her name.

 

She doesn’t stop aiming her gun at him when she takes one hand off of it to respond.  She looks at him, and her finger hovers over the radio button.  He watches as she starts taking deep breaths then finally hits the button, “ _Still in pursuit of the subject!”_ and it comes across like she’s still running.

 

Her chest clenches as she looks at the face of the same man who she just saw this morning.  Who confessed that he loved her while he was naked in bed and she was half dressed.  The same man who was so nervous to tell her, but who just held up a bank at gunpoint.

 

“Griff…” her voice shakes as she says his name so hopelessly, “…I don’t know what to do,” she confesses with a small sob. 

 

He loves her. Even despite the new revelations that have come to light for both of them, he still fucking loves her.

 

“Arrest me.”

 

“What?” her brows knit together as she shakes her head.

 

“Arrest me.  It’s okay, not like I don’t deserve it.”

 

“No, I-I can’t.”

 

“Yes, you can.”

 

She just stares at him, tongue jutting out to lick her lips, “This is such a fucked-up job you guys did.  This one alone could put you in prison for a long time. And you’ve obviously done this before.  So tell me, just fucking tell me, would your chances of parole be good?”

 

He takes a deep breath, “No.”

 

Then he takes a step towards her, hands still in the air.

 

She takes a small step back on reflex.  And the sound of sirens is heard in the distance. 

 

Time’s running out.

 

He slowly walks towards her, and when he’s only a couple feet away, she holsters her gun and moves on him.

 

One, two, three shoves to his chest as she lets angry tears roll down her face, “Damn it Griff!  Fucking damn it!”

 

His hands come up to the sides of her face, “I’m so sorry.  I’m sorry, baby,” and he forces her against his chest to wrap his arms around her, face buried in her hair.  He’s not even sure what part he’s exactly apologizing for.  Being the criminal he is, the lying, the fact that they’ve somehow ended up in this shit ass situation?

 

After a few seconds, she pushes his arms away to hold his face and look at him, “I can’t have you gone.  Okay? I just can’t.  I-I still love you, you stupid asshole,” she calls him in anger, but quickly loses the anger to a more gentle approach again. Leaning her forehead against his, “Promise me you never shot anyone doing this.”

 

His hands on her hips, squeezing gently, “I fucking promise you.”

 

Before he can even react, with a fast reflex, Jess takes out her gun and slams the grip into his head knocking him out cold. 


	3. Chapter 3

Griff wakes up to a night sky.  Laying under bags of garbage, tucked out of view next to a dumpster, in the same alleyway he remembers standing in with Jess pointing a gun on him.  Feeling for his own gun, he finds it under a nearby bag of garbage, but a quick check of the magazine finds it completely empty of bullets.  It makes him smile to himself before wincing at the cut on his head. 

 

He manages to get himself back to his apartment.  When he opens the door, he sees Jess sitting at his tiny kitchen table, the same table they’ve shared so many meals at.  She’s no longer in her police uniform, instead dressed like the girl he knows.   Blouse and jeans. 

 

He closes the door without looking away from her, then puts his empty gun on the table next to the door.  Then he just stands there.  Watches as she stands up and starts walking towards him. 

 

“I’m so sor-“ she starts to say, but Griff walks up to her taking her face in his hands and kisses her. 

 

She squeezes her eyes shut as she kisses him back, tears fighting to surface as she runs her hands up his sides and up his chest. 

 

When he pulls away, she presses a few shorter kisses to his lips, before pulling back to look at him. Griff touches her shoulder, her hips, then runs his hand through her hair, just needing to touch her.

 

“You knocked me out,” he says, and she looks apologetic until he lets a smile break onto his face.  She hits his chest and can’t help but breathe out a laugh at him smiling about it.

 

“Something we learned in the academy,” she shares, but eyes him for his reaction.

 

He touches her chin gently, “I think it’s obvious why I lied, but why did you?”

 

“I’ve had guys end up dumping me because of it.  Claimed they were okay with it but ended up saying they felt too emasculated by it,” she pauses and Griff chimes in with “Fucking pussies” making her laugh.

 

“Then when we met,” she pauses for a second before letting a small smile appear, “I _really_ liked you and I didn’t want to chance losing you too.”

 

“I think it’s hot you could kick my ass.”

 

She rolls her eyes with a laugh before he’s wrapping her up in his arms, kissing her cheek.  Then he gets quiet and she wraps her arms around his neck.

“What do we do now?” he genuinely asks.

 

“This is so fucked up.”

 

“It really is, isn’t it?” he kisses her nose.

 

She runs her fingertips along his beard in thought, then sighs, “Can we just deal with this tomorrow?”

 

He just grins, “Fuck yes,” with relief.

 

Jess kisses him, “Let met get you some ice for that bruise,” she touches it lightly making him hiss. 

 

“Then I’m taking you to bed.”

 

“You just want to bed a cop,” she jokes.

 

“Nah, I just want to bed this cop.”

 

With a shake of her head, she pulls away from him and walks to the refrigerator, opening the freezer to grab the icepack he has.

 

Jess moves back to him and places the ice to his head, holding it there.

 

“I wasn’t going to shoot you,” she confesses so quietly, glancing at his eyes.

 

“I know,” he pulls her close again.   

 

She just stares at the icepack, going over everything that happened.  How she managed to drag his unconscious body to hide him.  How she lied to her colleagues and said that she lost sight of him and the area was clear.  How she was more scared to lose him than she was about getting in trouble.  

 

Then she remembers something else, “You wanted me to arrest you.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why would you want that?”

 

“Because you said you didn’t know what to do.  I didn’t want to put that on you, to have you make that choice, so I made it for you.  Should have realized you’d still do want you wanted to,” he gives a tiny smirk, getting one out of her.

 

“I thought you’d hate me when you turned around.”

 

“You kidding? Jess, even with your gun pointed at me, all I wanted to do was hold you and tell you that we’d figure it out somehow.”

 

Jess moves the icepack away from his head then kisses his jaw.  Griff rubs her back as she kisses his chin, then her lips are on his. 

 

“Take me to bed, Griff. But I want you to do just that.  Hold me and tell me that we’ll figure this out,” she says with a faint look of worry.

 

A hand smoothed over her hair, “Okay, baby” he says so soft and so calm, “Okay.”


End file.
